Flow
by courtara
Summary: "I go with the flow." He flashed his trademark grin and ruffled his hair. "Perce, that's the cheesiest saying ever." He smacked his hand away. "Come up with something original." Percy and Nico have a weird friendship. It gets so weird their not even sure if they can call it a "Friendship" anymore. With some help from identical jewelery, they discover they're true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey all! Yes I know I'm back hold your applause! ;)

So since my previous story totally _sucked,_ I grant you with a better one! And I guarantee you this one will be better than First Glance. That just made me ashamed.

If you are not a fan of Percy/Nico I suggest you leave. But if your a nice person and will give me another chance to redeem myself I welcome you to stay :3

You can decide when this takes place. Leo and other characters from HoO make appearences. How about Annabeth and Percy somehow miraculously got out of Tartarus and are back! Say this is Five months later. Ok? Ok good ;) hopefully there's no problems.

And the first chapter of all my stories are going to be pretty short. So without further ado, I give you the first chapter of 'Flow'!

::::::::::::::::::1

"Pssssssssst! Nico!" A shrill whisper erupted behind him. Nico turned around slowly to see Percy crouching behind a tree holding a green bag. He has a panicked look and is breathing heavily. His hair was slicked back with, which Nico was guessing, is sweat. He squints his eyes at him.

"Percy...why are you whispering?" Nico gave his appearance a skeptical look. "And why do you look like that?"

His eyes dart around frantically. "Because," he looks both ways and scuttles over on all fours to the picnic bench the Ghost King was sitting at. Percy throws the bag onto the table and sits down. "I snuck into the Hermes cabin."

Nico scratches his neck. "Uh, why?"

An angry look appeared on Percy's face. "Because I wanted to get back at those stupid Stoll's for glueing me to that bench." Nico snickered at the memory. The Stoll's put gorilla glue all over one of the Poseidon tables benches. When Percy got up the bench was attached to his butt. It was all the campers talked about for about two weeks.

"Soo..." Nico started. "What did you do in there?"

Percy crouched down a little. "Well I was going to throw all their clothes into the lake. But I found something better." He patted the bag with a laugh. "But...then I got caught by Chris and now I'm hiding from him. He's mad." Percy started cackling like a maniac.

Nico gave him an odd look. "Okay. So what did you find?"

The Sea Prince looked around once more before turning back to Nico. He had a sly smile on his face. "Your not gonna believe it."

Percy takes the bag and dumps its contents out. Gaming cards and small figurines littered the table. The cards read 'MythoMagic'.

Nico's eyes widened in shock, panic, realisation, and embarrassment. Percy had a crazy grin on his face. "Look! Chris _plays_ it! Can I say _blackmail_?!"

Nico can feel a blush forming on his face. "i-I don't Percy..." He stutters.

Percy raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Th-"He then realises Nico's situation. "Oh..." He says with wide eyes. Percy then shakes his head and grins. "Aw come on Nico! That's in the past now. You were ten and Chris is like..." He knits his eyebrows. "16? So that's why it's pathetic." Percy leans his head in his hand and starts picking his nails.

Nico looks cautiously at the cards. Was he really ten when he played that? He mentally asked himself. That was like four years ago.

"Thinking about it..." Percy caught him out of his thoughts. "Chris probably sucks at it. You could definitely whip his ass." Percy looks up with an amused look. "Do you even still know how to play?"

Nico gives him a horrified look. "Of course I do." He snaps.

Percy smirks. "Then you wouldn't mind teaching me how to play then?"

Nico mentally slaps himself. Does he really want to learn how to play? This is...weird.

And besides, Nico said he would never play it again. It's for kids. Well...actually it's not he guesses. Chris plays it. And apparently Percy wants to learn. Why? He'll probably never find out.

Giving Percy a quick glare, he says "Fine. Jut never bring this up to anyone."

Percy beams. "Deal."

::::::::::::::1

AN: How'd I do? My sister approved so that's good enough for me :)

Also if you have any flames for me or want to yell at me for any reason at all PM me so I can yell at you back :) not trying to be mean

WOW I talk a lot. Sorry.

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone! I am very grateful for the follows and favourites and reviews on the first chapter :) you guys rock

Andromeda Luna- Oh my Godric thank you! Your so sweet :) I will definitely read your story! Percabeth comes in a close second after Percico ;) I'm fourteen by the way. And I'll be sure to PM you sometime. Thx :3

Thanks to angiedicuss, Putty Tat Lion (love the name XD), Andromeda Luna, and Last Believer for reviewing!

Kk here's next chapter

:::::::::::::2

"Percy?" His mother asked.

Percy looked up from his book he was currently trying to read. He felt even with dyslexia he should try to read. It wasn't going very well.

"Yes?" Percy asked.

"Could you go out to the store to get some things for me?"

He nodded and jumped up, totally forgetting about his book. 'Twilight' wasn't his style anyway.

Sally handed him a slip of paper with a list of foods on it. Percy grabbed his phone and went to the door. When he opened it, a certain Son of Hades was standing there with his fist raised.

Percy smiled. "Hey Nico, what's up?"

Nico blinked a few times and lowered his hand. "Um nothing. I just wanted to stop and say hi." He started kicking the ground slowly with his heel. "Sooo...hi."

Percy laughed. "Hey." He slipped out and closed the door. "Want to go on a food shopping adventure?" Percy asked.

Nico scratched the back of his neck. "Uh sure."

Percy held out his arm. "Can I escort you?" He asked in a mock posh accent.

Nico chuckled. Sort of playing along, he placed his index finger on Percy's elbow. "Lead the way."

:::::::::

Nico stared longingly at the frosting tub. He would go crazy if anyone found out his weakness for it. Nico heard Percy laugh behind him. He shot him a glare over his shoulder.

"What's so funny?" Nico asked.

Percy shook his head with a smile on his face. He started pushing the cart towards the next aisle with Nico trailing behind. "Nothing." Percy replied. "Your just cute."

Nico stared at him in horror. A red hue started to spread on his face. "I'm _cute_?!" Percy nodded. Nico narrowed his eyes. "I am the Ghost King. I'm not cute, I'm sexy!"

Percy started to laugh harder. They were closing in on the pickle and olive aisle. "Oh really now?" He said between fits of laughter.

Percy whirled around to face Nico. Nico is almost the same height as Percy now. Just a tad bit shorter.

Percy cornered him against the olive shelves. Nico's face continued blushing. "If your sexy..." Percy started. "What does that make me?"

Nico was at a loss for words. "U-uh...um..." Percy lifted his finger and poked Nico's nose. Nico's elbow jerked back at the action and hit a jar of olives. It shattered against the ground.

Nico stared at the shattered glass. "Shit." He muttered under his breath. Loud enough that Percy heard though.

Percy laughed. "That's okay." He took the folded shopping list out if his pocket. "I needed olives anyway."

:::::::::::2

AN: HI!

I wrote half of this chapter during play practice, and while I was finishing the Mark of Athena. Who's excited for the House of Hades?! I KNOW I AM!

Oh and I have a question for all of you. What is your fatal flaw?

Mine is paranoia. I'm always paranoid about something or that I didn't do something right or I said the wrong thing or my friends hate me for no reason.

So what's yours? I wanna hear about it.

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi everyone :) hope your all well.

Thank you to Nutcaselow and Andromeda Luna for reviewing! 3 hawrts fo ou

Andromeda Luna-WOW! Thank u XD I really appreciate long reviews. They make me feel like people actually read this :P your very mature (in a crazy mature type of way, I hope you know what I mean) for a ten year old! Your stories are very impressive and well written. I applaud you :)

So here's the next chapter!

Oh yeah! Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Nico does ;)

Oooooohhhh _SCORCHED_!

:::::::::3

Nico sat on his bed in the Hades cabin. He stared longingly at the door, debating whether to take part in the Capture the Flag game. He's not here often and it quite awkward when he participates in activities.

A loud rapping comes from his door. Without waiting for a reply, the door opens to reveal a very dishevelled looking Percy. Though plastered on his face was a goofy grin. Dried mud was smeared across his face along with blood streaks. His hair was greased back with sweat an some other substance Nico wasn't sure of. Percy's shirt was chopped in half, leaving his belly button and half of his torso showing.

Percy strode over to Nico's bed and flopped down in it. Nico stared at him. Half because he couldn't believe he just laid down on his bed like that, and because he thinks Percy looks kind of cute all beat up.

Percy folded his arms behind his head. "Sup Nicky?"

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Um this is my cabin." He replied.

Percy nodded. "Oh I know." Dope. "I mean why are you just sitting there? You should've participated!" He sat up and rubbed his head on Nico's shoulder.

Nico jerked back. "Gross Perce! What's in your hair?!" He asked in disgust.

The Sea Prince ran a hand through his hair. It came out dripping with a greyish-blackish liquid. "Gasoline I think."

Nico inched away. "You _think_?"

"Well yeah." Percy grinned. "I guess that's what happens when you let Leo play Capture the Flag."

Nico pressed his lips together. He couldn't take his eyes off Percy's bare stomach. Percy was surely teasing him with this. I mean, he couldn't have changed before he came here? Nico thought.

He decided to ask something related to the situation. "So...what happened to the rest of you?" He gestured at Percy's appearance.

Percy looked down at himself. He smiled. "Oh ya know. Clarisse and Piper cornered me."

Nico couldn't help but laugh. "Two girls beat you up Perce?"

Percy blushed. "What? No! They just simply swung their weapons and I stepped there." He huffed and and folded his arms.

Nico nodded. "Oh yes. You must have great skill to step right in their fighting space."

Percy leaned down close to Nico's face. Nico gulped and looked him in the eyes. Percy raised his hand. Nico wasn't sure what he was going to do next. Hopefully nothing stupid.

But alas, Percy flicked Nico right on the nose. Nico made some pathetic sound and shoved him away.

"Your mean Percy." He whined.

"Oh grow up Nico."

:::::3

AN: Hai :3

SO! What do you think of it so fa?

Here's a question... Do you have a friend with a weird name?

I do sorta. I have a biffle who's a girl and her name is Charlie. Yes and it's actually Charlie. Not Charlotte. Then there's my other biffles Emma and Audrey. PJO FANS UNITE!

Review pwease :3

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey everyone.

So I was reading a lot of Percy/Nico stories this week. And a lot of the reviews were flames.

People said that Percy and Nico being gay is repulsive and wrong and disturbing and that they should take down the story.

And now I'm paranoid. So if you don't like where this is heading or how it ends, please leave. Don't make me feel like crap. It's fanfiction people. It's FICTION. So it's not really true.

Thanks to Andromeda Luna and a Guest for reviewing!

Andromeda Luna- aw your welcome! Pretty cool names if you ask me. If you ever (anyone else for this matter) need someone to talk to I'm here! Just PM me :)

Kk enjoy

:::::::::::4

Percy and Nico walked, Percy more like skipped, down the streets of California. Percy insisted they take a road trip. Nico preferred a 'shadow traveling' trip. He transported them from Manhattan all the way to Los Angeles.

Percy started to hum some tune that sounded suspiciously like 'All I Ask of You' from Phantom of the Opera. (**AN: Best broadway show ever! Ten points to anyone who's seen it!)**

Nico smiled at Percy's excitement. The Sea Prince tends to sing show tunes when he's excited. The fact that Percy happens to get excited 'a lot', Nico's not sure how he knows so many.

Nico heard Percy stop humming. He turned around to see Percy staring into space. Nico walked over and flicked his shoulder. "Perce, whatcha looking at?" He asked.

The Son of Poseidon had a sort of crestfallen look on his face. He raised a hand and pointed at a building with neon green words that said "MY BIG FAT GREEK RESTAURANT."

If it had been any other time, Nico would've burst out laughing. But seeing Percy's face he was able to contain himself. Nico tilted his head to the side. "Is there something wrong with it?" The Ghost King asked softly.

Percy shook his head. "No. No, nothing. It's just that..." Percy bit his lip, which Nico noted was distractingly hot. "...Annabeth always wanted to go there."

Nico's eyes widen. "Oh". He said. Annabeth and Percy had broken up some time after they left Tartarus. Percy wouldn't tell Nico what had happened between them, but he did really want to know.

Nico placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy stood at a good 5'7 while being 17, and Nico being pretty short at 5'2 while being **14. (AN: That's me and my friend Emma's heights. I'm reaaaally short compared to her XD).**

"Well..." Nico started,"lets not dwell on the past shall we?" But then Nico winced. Damn, Nico thought. He is such a a _'hypocrite_'! He hoped Percy didn't catch what he said.

Percy nodded, obviously not hearing what Nico had said. "Okay." He then looked at Nico with big puppy dog eyes. "So...can we get M&M's?" He asked pleadingly.

Nico laughed. "Sure, why not?" Percy pumped his fist in the air and started to skip down the street again. Nico jogged to to keep up with him. When he reached him he asked "Your getting blue I presume?"

Percy slowed down and started to walk in beat with Nico. "Yes, that's my plan." He looked at Nico from the corner of his eye. "Although, I'm thinking about mixing it with black."

The Son of Hades have him a weird smile. "Black? That's kind of odd don't you think?"

Percy scoffed. "Well look who's talking Mr. Emo-man!" Nico scowled at him. Percy then looked down at his blue shirt. He then glanced at Nico's gloomy attire and smiled.

"Besides," he intertwined his and Nico's fingers," blue and black go good together don't you think?"

Nico's face turned crimson. But he replied, "Yeah I guess so."

:::::::::4

AN: How did ya like it?

This actually kind of happened to me. Not the ending. But me and my friend were in California and my ex-friend always wanted to go to My Big Fat Greek Restaurant. So to make me feel better she got me M&M's :3 love you Charlie 3

Anyway, if you guys have any ideas for this story let me know! Nico and Percy are going to be traveling a lot and getting closer pretty much the whole time. So if you have any situations like this one, PM me about it. I'd be happy to use them :)

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys. Sorry for the short wait. I got kind of side tracked... My grandpa is scheduled for some sort of test on his heart. I'm not really sure what its for but if the 'results' come out negative or something he has to have open heart surgery.

It's been nagging at me this whole week and I'm not sure how much I'll update. Just pray for him please and my family. Cuz ya know if something goes wrong in the surgery...

Ok Courtney shut up. Happy thoughts. RIGHT! SO! Here's the next chapter. Not my best in my opinion.

Thank you Andromeda Luna for reviewing!

Andromeda Luna- Y-you said you were gonna update! Y u no update?! Jk jk XD but I'm waiting patiently :) Percy + Nico = LUUUURV

Kk enjoy

:::::::::5

Nico sat cross legged on the Blofis' couch. His gaze was towards the ground and his expression was grim. Nico just returned from a visit to his father's.

He dreaded those trips. Nico took them mainly to see Persephone, or Hazel sometimes, or get information from Hades. But this time was different.

This time he went to the Underworld just to think. He sat in Persephone's garden, praying she wouldn't show up, and recounted recent events that have happened. Most of them involving Percy.

Scratch that, _all_ of them involving Percy.

It took him a while to discover what he felt towards The Sea Prince. And he really didn't want it to be true. But sitting on that little stone bench for three hours made him realise his true feelings.

Over the rough Mythomagic games, breaking olive jars in Wal-Mart, greasy gasoline wrestling, and a very close M&M store trip, Nico's come to one conclusion.

He's in love with Percy.

The Ghost Kind mentally slapped himself. No, no, Nico, he thought. That's too deep. More like a crush I guess.

He thought the whole thing got worse when Hades showed up behind him in the garden. Nico was pretty sure Persephone didn't want him in there. But you know. Whatever. He's Hades.

Nico thought he was joking when he said he approved. But only a little.

At first he had no idea why he was taking about. But it slowly sunk in as he saw his fathers expression. He quickly thanked Hades and left the Underworld.

He shadow traveled to Percy's apartment. And sat on his couch. And that's how he got there. Percy didn't know he was there until he came out of his room.

Percy smiled and sat down next to Nico. "Hey Nicky. Whatcha doing on my couch?"

Nico looked up and shrugged. "Ah ya know. Just needed a good place to sit." That was actually half true. Sitting on a stone bench for three hours can really wear out your butt knuckles.

Percy grinned. "Hm. Okay." He folded up his legs like Nico's. The Sea Prince noticed a chain around Nico's neck. He looped his finger through and pulled it towards him, bringing Nico with it.

"Um Perce?" Nico blushed. "What are you doing?"

"Looking." Percy inspected the blue and black orb on the chain. He grinned. "Hey, what did I tell you? Black and blue go good together." Nico blushed even more. "What did you get this for?" Percy asked.

"Uh..." Nico bit the inside of his cheek. "I..I don't know. I saw it in the water and I took it out and put it on." He swallowed. "It...it sort of reminded me of you."

Percy smiled and tugged his necklace more to him. Nico's face was a few inches in front of his, Percy's finger still laced around Nico's chain.

"Oh really?" The Sea Prince asked. "A blue and black marble you found in the water reminded you of little old me?" He batted his eyelashes.

Nico bit his lip. "Mm yup."

Percy ran his finger up Nico's neck to his chin, which have The Ghost King shivers. He held up his chin my his index finger and stared into Nico's eyes.

"Interesting." Percy said. He then flicked Nico's nose, which became a habit of his, and stood up. Nico's shoulders slumped. Percy is such a _troll_!

"Yeah well I have to run Nicky." He wiggled his hips as he walked to the door. "Can't bring you with me this time. Solo job." Nico nodded. Percy made a heart out of his hands. "I loooooooooooove you!" He winked and closed the door.

Nico sat there. His mouth agape and wide eyes.

Yup, Nico said to himself. Percy is a troll.

...but a hot one.

:::::::5

AN: Soo? How was it?

Pwease review! I want to hear your thoughts! And I'm probably going to get horrible writers block this week so if you have any ideas or suggestions please PM me or just review I guess.

Not sure when I'll update next. Too many family issues -_-

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ello chaps. So my grandpa has to have surgery on Thursday :( please still keep him in your prayers and hope it all goes well. I love you all so much and I appreciate those who are praying and thinking of my family :*)

Thanks to Andromeda Luna, percyROCKS123, WindWaker, CreCra and Vanessa Sea for reviewing!

Andromeda Luna- Wooooooaaaaah dude! You completely read my mind! Like for real. Him telling her was part of the plot from the beginning XD great minds think alike I guess ;) and thank you :) I'm trying to think positive

Vanessa Sea- wow thank you :D that made my day.

percyROCKS123- awe thank you :) that means a lot

WindWaker- THANK YOU :D you people are awesome

CreCra- I love you people. I think I might start dedicating chapters soon :) thanks for reviewing!

I'm going to be mentioning some "folk tales" in this story. My teacher told my class about some myths or folk tales. Not true of course. But one of them caught my attention and that's where Nico's necklace came from :) it won't be in this chapter. Maybe the next one.

Wow I talk too much. Ok next chapter

::::::6

Percy was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He _needed _to see Nico. Like now.

But the problem was, he's not sure why. He started having this needy feeling earlier this morning. Percy was taking a little swim in a small stream. When he was getting out he noticed a glimmer in the water.

It wasn't the kind of glimmer that comes from the sun reflecting the water. No, it was the kind of glimmer a diamond makes. Or like crystal eyes.

Percy being the curious boy he was, stuck his hand in the water and pulled out the glimmering object. It was a black and blue sphere almost identical to Nico's. It was strung on a gold chain, while Nico's was on a black one.

He put it around his neck. As soon as the metal touched his skin, he got a jolt in his stomach as if someone punched him. The pain then turned into a wonderful sensation.

He climbed out of the water and ran home as fast as he could. The whole way home, he was dying to see The Ghost King.

He wasn't sure why it was so important. But he got the urge to encase Nico in a hug and never let him go.

When he got home, he ran to his room and texted Nico. Nico just recently got a phone, Percy's not really sure how, but he was very happy so have an easier way to talk to him. Even though its pretty dangerous to use a cell phone as a demigod, Percy takes the risk by using it only for emergencies. This was an emergency.

_'Nico I need to see you. Come over. Now_.'

About ten seconds later, Nico replied:

**'K but I have stuff to do so it better be quick.'**

Percy sighed and a second later he heard a thump behind him. He turned around to see the Ghost King dusting off his pants. Nico looked up and his eyes widened. Percy, still not sure why he was so drawn to this beautiful boy, ran to him and enveloped him in a strong but caring hug.

Nico too slid his arms around Percy's waist. Percy buried his face in the crook of Nico's neck and inhaled the musty smell of his hair. "I got the sudden urge to see you."

"Me too." Nico replied.

Percy breathed hot air on The Ghost King's neck, which sent shivers up Nico's spine. "But I'm not sure why."

"Me neither."

Nico's hand slid up to Percy's neck and started to finger his chain. Much to both of their disappointment, Nico pulled back and stared at the orb. His eyes widened and looked at Percy.

"Perce..." He started. "Where did you find this? It's just like mine."

Percy knitted his eyebrows. "...in the water." Nico bit his lip. "...and it...it reminded me of you. For some reason."

Nico nodded nervously. Percy got the sudden feeling to hug Nico- no. _'Kiss_' Nico. He slapped himself mentally for thinking such a thing. But looking at his perfectly pale lips, waiting there untouched, it was hard to restrain himself. Nico had the same thoughts.

Percy was still completely confused as to why this is happening to him. Pushing that away for a little bit, both he and Nico leaned in slowly. What's making him do this, he's not sure. But he wasn't complaining. He was starting to feel some sort of love towards this boy.

There lips were only centimeters apart. Nico then gasped and jerked back. He looked at the clock on the wall and let go of Percy's neck.

"Sorry Perce. But like I said, I have stuff to do." He looked back at Percy, who had a crestfallen look on his face.

Percy nodded. But just before Nico vanished in shadows, he smirked and said, "We'll continue this later."

:::::::6

AN: Soo? How was it?

I love you all. Like really. I appreciate all the follows and favorites and reviews. Your all amazing and I wish I knew you in real life.

PM with ideas or review or PM just to talk :) I like friends

Review pwease :3

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Eyyy guys :) hope your all well. Sorry if this chapters not my best. I wrote it while I was watching my little sisters at the playground :P I got bored and annoyed so I turned to fanfiction XD

Now the folk tales I mentioned, there not real stories I don't think. My teacher told me about them and I liked one and this story was born :)

Since Audrey and Emma are in my class also, they might help me right future chapters :) so get ready for them.

Thanks to Sophiscoolmax2, V3lv3tLov3, Andromeda Luna, NicoDiAngeloLover7, percyROCKS4evr, CreCra, and WindWaker for reviewing! That's the most I've had on this story so far :) thank you guys!

Sophiscoolmax2- Awee shank you :) awesome sauce...never heard that one XD

V3lv3tLov3- wow Thank you :) you people are putting a smile on my face

Andromeda Luna- I don't mean this in a mean way, but can I just say how entertaining your reviews are? XD they make me smile and there funny :) and thank you about my grandfather. His surgery is in two days and I'm freaking out :0

NicoDiAngelo7- hehe sowy :P they (spoiler) will kiss soon! I promise!

percyROCKS4evr- thank you! For both things :) and i love your username

CreCra- Aaahh! No! I hate bananas! *cowers in corner* you horrible person. JK! Thank you :) my friend Charlie was like "if you don't make them kiss soon I'm going to hack into your account and do it myself!" She's horrifying. So it will happen!

WindWaker- hmmm good questions ;) which will be answered! I just hope it makes sense...I don't know my teacher told me about it!

Ight'. Here we go :)

::::::7

Nico shuffled carelessly around Camp Half-Blood grounds. He wasn't there as much as everyone else at camp, but he does return to see certain people.

A tannish arm drapes over his shoulder. He turns his head to see a boy with a crazy grin and wild brown eyes. His hair was slicked back with grease and he had dirt and some type of grime across his face. The boy flashed his white teeth, which looked weird with the rest of his appearance. "Helloooo Nickster."

The Ghost King sighed. "What do you want Leo?"

Leo put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I just said hello." He smirked and through his arm back over Nico's shoulder and walked with him. "Soooo...where ya headin?"

Nico pressed his lips together. "To see Rachel." He said grimly. They approached the Big House and stopped at the stairs. Nico lifted Leo's hand off his shoulder and held it between his fingers. "So if you don't mind, I'm going to be leaving now." He dropped his hand and hopped up the stairs.

"No waaaait!" Leo pleaded. "Please let me come in with you! I'm bored!" He gave Nico puppy dog eyes and curled out his lip.

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "_Fine_". He said through gritted teeth. Nico really didn't want Leo listening in on his conversation with Rachel. But too late now. Nico has a soft spot for dogs. Or...people who look like dogs. "Just...just be quiet and don't comment."

Leo nodded and jumped up the stairs. Nico opened the door an called out, "Hey Rach? Come down!" He walked in with Leo trailing behind him.

A few moments later, a girl with fiery and frizzy red hair came bounding down the stairs. Her jeans had holes in them along with paint streaks and pen doodles. Her purple t-shirt had a drawn on smiley face. She came to a halt a few feet away from the two boys. Her mouth formed into a face splitting smile. "Nico!" She screamed. She ran to the Ghost King and encased him in a back breaking hug. "It's been so long!"

Nico awkwardly patted her back. "Yeah it has." He started coughing. "Rachel let go of me."

Rachel released him, but was still smiling. "Sorry." The Oracle gestured to the couch against the wall. "Come sit."

The two of them sat on the couch, while Leo took out a wrench and sat on the floor. Rachel folds her legs. "So what brings you here?" She asks.

Nico bit his lip. "Well...I wanted to talk to you about..." He pauses for a moment. "...about Percy."

Rachel's smile turns into a confused one. "What do you mean? You already told me you like him."

Nico swallowed. That was true. He told Rachel last time he saw her. So this shouldn't be hard right?

"Well, I don't know why, and this might sound unbelievably corny, but since recently I feel like I can't live without him." He breathed and looked at Rachel to see if she was listening. She nodded for him to go on. "But I honestly don't know why. It happened out of no where. I was walking down the street, and all of a sudden I felt like I needed to see him. As if my life depended on it."

**(AN: Here's the folk taleish thing)** Rachel knitted her eyebrows together. She rested her head on her hand. "Hm. Well did like, anything unusual happen before that?" She asked.

Nico racked his brain. "Not really. I mean..." He hesitated. "Both me and Percy found these weird necklaces in the water."

Rachel's eyes widen and she snaps up her head. She thrusts her hand out and grabs Nico's chain. She yanked it towards her, choking Nico in the process, and examined it.

"Nico..."she started, sounding amazed. "Don't you know what this is?"

The Ghost King shook his head slowly. Rachel's shocked expression then turned into a sly smile.

"Nico. This necklace is a symbol of love." She reached around his neck and unclasped the necklace. All of a sudden, his urge to get up and see Percy was gone. The feelings were still there, but he didn't have the urgency in him anymore.

He quirked an eyebrow. "What so you mean 'love'?"

"Back then, like a loooong time ago, and I guess its still going on, necklaces like these would appear out of the water. But only to two special people, and only once every year." She rubbed her thumb over the orb. Leo, who somehow managed to fall asleep, snorted loudly. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"They would appear to two people who have a special type of 'friendship'. They appear to people who have true love in each others future." Nico blushed deeply.

"When both partners put them on, they form a special desire to see one another, giving them a blurb of what awaits them in the near future." Rachel looked up at Nico and smiled.

"So basically," she said slowly. Nico gulped and started sweating. "You like Percy, and I guess Percy likes you. And you guys are "meant to be" according to the necklaces."

Nico felt like he was going to faint.

::::::7

AN: Soo? How was it?!

Sorry if that didn't make sense. I asked my teacher to repeat it and I tried to write it down. I thought it was really sweet and cute :) but I'm pretty sure she made it up but oh well!

I looooove you guys :) I appreciate all the follows and favourites and reviews :)

Review pwease :3

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hello my fellow Wonkerers! Hehe sorry :) I'm in a Willy Wonka mood because my show is today! :0 I'm playing Mike Teevee. But I'm a girl :P oh well. Wish me luck! And the whole cast because we had two people drop out the day BEFORE the show :( so I'm not sure how good it will be.

AND my mom lied to me. She said my grandpa was getting surgery on Thursday, but he was actually going to see if he needed surgery. And he does. So keep praying please my lovies!

Andromeda Luna- I don't know I say Rawr. Wait no...a baby lion type thing goes rawwwr. The rest goes roar. How bout it? Thank you for reviewing! Your reviews always make me laugh :) and update Different!

percyROCKS4evr- shank you :3 the necklaces were very complicated to put into typed words. But I happened! *phew* thanks for reviewing!

CreCra- I'm sure it would be very attractive :) Haha Charlie was sitting right next to me when I read your review and she was all "I write decent! I can spell things and write things." Yes yes she is sooooooooo smart. *cough cough* {SARCASM} lol thanks for reviewing!

WindWaker- kinda sorta climaxy ;) and shank you very much :D

XxFlickerxX- Thank you you wonderful person :D

i-hear-them-speak-too - yeah! Two best characters if I may say? Thank you for reviewing ^-^

Vanessa Sea- aw really? I'm happy :) thanks for reviewing!

:::::::::7

Nico sat on a tree stump wringing his hands. He was at Camp Half-Blood once again. And he hasn't seen Percy for about two weeks.

Nico was still trying to accept the news he heard for Rachel. Him and Percy "soul mates"?

Sure, he had a crush on Percy. But Percy having a crush on him? That was a big surprise.

Nico was sort of avoiding Percy. He wasn't sure how to react or what to say when he saw him. Percy probably didn't hear about what the necklaces mean. And Nico doesn't want to have to explain. And even they were meant to be would mates, what if Percy didn't want to be? He might have a crush on him but crushes sometimes fade away.

The Ghost King started to hear hushed voices arguing near his tree stump. He gets up and hides behind another tree and peers around the side.

"Annabeth it's none of your business!" Percy said.

"It is so my business!" She whispered back. She thwacked across the head with an irritated look.

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "Annabeth, we're not together anymore! You don't need to know what I've been doing every single minute of everyday!"

Nico watched in horror. Is this really what people act like when they break up? He thought. They shouldn't be doing this. He needs to know what there fighting about.

Annabeth huffed and folded her arms over her chest. "Yeah well it would be nice if you still told me stuff once in a while! What do you expect me to do when you show up at camp with a weird necklace that you refuse to tell me where you got it? Think Percy!"

Nico's heart stopped. Percy knew. Thats why he won't tell Annabeth.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you! I don't need to tell you!" Percy turned on his heel and stormed off. "I'll see you around Annanbeth." He throws over his shoulder.

Annabeth stood there with her mouth pressed into a thin line. She clenched her fists and walked in Nico's direction. Before he could run away, Annabeth yelled "Nico!"

He stopped in mid run. How did she know he was there?! He thought.

He turned around slowly. Annabeth strutted up to him with her head raised. She jabbed a finger into his chest. "I don't know why or how yet, but I know this is your fault. I always liked you but Percy is holding back and I have a feeling your behind it." She lowered her hand and stormed away.

Nico stood there, letting out a breath he didn't k ow he was holding. His hand quickly flew to his neck to grab the necklace, thanking every god that Annabeth didn't see it.

::::::7

AN: Woooooaah duuuudes! Not my best chapter but its important.

Review yeah?

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hi pals :) my show on Saturday was a piece of shit. But Sunday was pretty good :)

Thanks to **WindWaker**, **CreCra**, **Andromeda Luna**, **percyROCKS4evr**, and **pancakes-are-not-for-throwing** for reviewing!

**WindWaker**- are you a Legend of Korea fan?! I only know one Naga! Lol hehe yeah I never know how long my chapters end up until there on the site XD thanks for reviewing!

**CreCra**- nope. No spoilers for you ;) and no -_- as much as I beg and plead and ask and bribe her, she won't make one! I really want her too but she's afraid no one will read her stuff. I would. Thanks for reviewing!

**Andromeda Luna**- ...chairs? &&&? Your crazy XD and thank you :) it means a lot

**percyROCKS4evr**- thank you kind sir :3

**pancakes-are-not-for-throwing** - that's my friend Charlie's fatal flaw! (Aye Charlie, I give you a lot praise on here XD) she's crazy. 5'7 doesn't seem like it would be that tall but I feel like a shrimp compared to some people. But I'm taller then my 17 year old sister...and I'm younger than her.

::::::::::9

When you hear 'Underworld', you think of death. Cold, dark, ear piercing screams of torture and sorrow. Gloomy features like depressed souls and angry ghosts.

Nico expected it. Like every other time he visits the Underworld. But what he saw this time was a complete shock to him.

There was still sad souls and dead 'trees' everywhere. But they all had some type of colourful fabric on them; polka dot ties or striped blankets with words he couldn't really make out.

What surprised him the most was to see his half-sister Hazel, prancing around holding a bag and a roll of tape in her hand.

Nico shuffled over to her cautiously. "Hazel, what are you doing?" He asked.

Hazel squeaked and spun around. She had wide eyes and a panicked look in her face. "Nico!" She looked behind her at the bright fabrics. "Oh! Hey. Hey!" She knitted her eyebrows. "Hey! You said you weren't coming for another two hours!" She said irritated.

Nico shrugged. "I needed to talk to you." He eyed the fabrics. "So what is this for?"

Hazel gave him a 'your a freakin idiot' look. "Um your birthday you dork!"

The Ghost Kings eyes widen. "O-oh..." He looked at the striped tarp thing again. The messy words slowly started to come together and make sense, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICO!'

"Oh...Oh!" He gave himself a giant face palm. How could he have forgotten his own birthday?!

Hazel scuffled over to him. She place a hand in his shoulder. "Nico. You seem upset. How could you forget your birthday? Is something wrong? Do you not like what I made?" She gestured towards her bright decorations.

Nico sighed. It was still a surprise his sister remembered, and that she was there at all. But he really was glad she was here. He needed somebody other than Rachel to talk to.

"No," he gave her a wry smile. "No I love it Haze. Really. It just..." He looked past her, his eyes glassing over.

Hazel waved a hand in front of his face. "Nico?"

Nico shook his head. "Sorry." Before he could get another word in, Hazel gasped and grabbed his chain. Oh boy, he thought. Not again.

"Nico..." She said dreamily. "Where...how..." Hazel looked up with excitement in her eyes. "Who is it?"

Nico's face contorted in confusion. "Wait, you know what it is too?"

"Of course! I mean..." A sad look washed over her happy features. "I had one. Well...have one."

Nico smiled happily. "Oh really? Who has the other one?"

Hazel scratched her arm. "That's the thing...I don't know. I've had it for some time, and usually you know who it is that has the other one, but I don't." She sighed. "Frank and me have been drifting apart sort of. I hate what's happening between us, so I'm kind if hoping he has the other one. But," she smiles dreamily "there is someone else who could fit the role."

Hazel's face suddenly turned red and shook her head. "Ah! I'm sorry! You came here to talk to me and I'm bombarding you with my problems."

The Ghost King laughed. "No it's okay." Hazel nodded and gestured for him to speak. "So anyway..." He strings his finger around the chain. He bites his lip slowly. "Well, it's...it's Percy."

Hazel's eyes widened. She squealed but nodded him to continue. "And he knows what it is too. But u haven't talked to him about it since I found out. Actually, I've kinda been avoiding him. But that's not the point." He lets go of the chain and flips his hair to the side. "I don't want to confront him about yet. Mainly because Annabeth and him had a fight about what the necklace is for and thinks I'm up to something and has been watching me like a hawk."

Nico took a deep breath and looked at his sister. She was swaying her head back and forth, with her eyes narrowed together. After what seems like an eternity, Hazel looks up and says "I think you should talk to him." She notices his warning look and adds "but not about the necklaces. Just talking. And see where it goes. And don't worry about Annabeth. I don't think she could do any real damage to you while Percy's still around." She gave him a reassuring smirk.

Nico nodded slowly but returned the smile. "Okay. Thanks Haze. Your the best." She nodded.

Nico then grinned. "So, who's this other person that could possibly have your heart?"

Hazel blushed but had a starry look in her eyes. She sighed deeply.

"Leo."

:::::::::9

AN: hey. I'm tired so this will be quick.

This is sort of a filler. But it's sort if an important filler. Yeah.

If you review, tell me what your favourite food is!

...k I'm done.

Review.

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	10. Chapter 10

AN: greetings my people :)

So the surgery happened! and he's fine :) I love you all and thank you to everyone who has been praying for my grandfather. It really helped :)

Review Responses:

SincerelyYourSecret- OMG I'VE HAD THAT! It's good! My mom brought it home from work once. But I'm pretty sure she didn't actually get it AT work...

KekuleSalvador- Hehe I could just see Hazel frolicking around putting up balloons and streamers in the Underworld XD LAZEL DOMINATES FRAZEL! WHO'S WITH ME?! Frank sucks balls man. :P I like grapes too :3

percyROCKS4evr- they'll meet in this chapter ;) not telling anymore gotta read it

WindWaker- Dear Zeus, did I actually say Legend of Korea? DAMN YOU AUTOCORRECT! he ha yes I meant Korra. Yay! ATLA fan! Fist pump! As soon as I hear Naga I think of Korra. Never heard of Fire Emblem :0

CreCra- I wanna part in the Underworld and dance with the ghosts XD and be like "what's chillin peeps?!" Yeah I like LeoxPiper too. I HATE Puoer with Jason. They're relationship is so annoying -_- don't even get me started on HazelxFrank.

Andromeda Luna- that's okay :) I'm always here. To talk. I like food too. Pickles :3 and thank you for the cake.

Onward

:::::::10

"Hey Nicky."

Nico spun around to see beautiful sea green eyes staring back at him. His breath hitched and he clenched his hands together.

"Perce..." Nico said, sounding out of breath. "Hi." Before he could react Percy pulled him into a hug. Nico stared wide eyed and stiff as a board as Percy's arms were encircled around him.

This was like the time Percy showed him his necklace. He hugged him as if the world depended on it. Going along, Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's torso.

"Percy. What are you doing here?" Nico's eyes wandered around the park he was sitting quietly in. How did he even know he was there?

Percy breathed out heavily. He released his arms from Nico's stomach, but put his hands on his arms and looked at him. "I wanted to see you. And I wanted to talk to you. And I knew you were here 'cos I was walking by and you were sitting here." He cocked his head towards the bench Nico was seated at beforehand. Nico chuckled.

"Okay." He sat down and patted the spot next to him. Percy plopped down next to him and hunched over. Nico squinted his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Percy let out a big sigh. "It's just... Annabeth has been biting my head off lately and I've been telling her my business is none of _her_ business but she won't listen to me." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Nico stared at him. "Is it possible your business could be _my_ business?"

Percy smiled. "Sure Nicky." The Sea Prince hesitated before looking into Nico's eyes. "Can't pass it on to Annabeth though. She'll flip." Nico nodded.

Much to Nico's surprise, Percy reached down and laced his fingers with Nico's. The Ghost King's breath caught short and his eyes widened as big as saucers.

Percy looked at him. They're eyes were locked intensely for a moment. Butterflies were doing summersaults in Nico's stomach. Percy then lifted his hand to his neck and pulled on the blue and black orb. This is just what Nico was dreading; having the necklace conversation. So much for talking, Hazel.

"Nico..." Percy started softly. "Do you know the story behind these necklaces?"

Very slowly, Nico nodded. "Y-yeah. Rachel told me."

Percy have a small smile. "Well believe it or not, I got told by Leo who apparently heard it from Rachel, while she was telling you."

Nico widened his eyes. "But..." Leo was asleep! Or, so he thought. Huh. Well no wonder, nobody can fall asleep that fast.

Percy coughed. "Yeah, he came up to me and was acting really weird. I asked him what was wrong and he told me about the necklaces. And well, he pulled out his chain that looked like ours although the orb was purple." Nico couldn't help but smile hugely at those words.

Leo has it! He's Hazel's soulmate.

Percy continued. "So he didn't tell me who has the other one. 'Cos I don't think he even knows himself. But I have a pretty good idea who it is." Percy cracked a smile. He then rolled his fingers around Nico's blue orb. "So about _ours_..." Nico's breath hitched again. "Apparently we're soulmates."

Nico got a red hue across his face. He swallowed and said "Seems to be."

Percy flicked Nico's nose and smiled. Nico frowned. "Why do you do that?"

The Sea Prince shrugged. "Your cute when your mad."

Nico frowned more. "I thought we've been over this. I'm _sexy_!"

Percy laughed. "Well look at this, we're having our first fight." He said.

The Ghost King quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean? We fight all the time."

Percy leaned in and gave Nico a soft kiss on the lips. He was so stunned, that Nico didn't even kiss back for a few moments. It was short, but that was okay. It was all Nico needed.

Percy pulled back and flicked Nico's nose again. "Yeah, but as a couple."

::::::::10

Squeeeee! How was that for you Percico craving fans?!

I loved writing this chapter! It's pretty cute if I do say so myself.

Oh! And guess who's helping me write the next chapter?! CHARLIE! That's right folks, my cereal killer best friend is getting behind the keyboard :) be prepared, she scary XD

And if you review,tell me your favourite movie! I can't pick one. I love The Hunger Games, and The Harry Potter series, and Les Miserables, and Tommy Boy, gah! I have so many!

Pwease review and tell me your thoughts!

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	11. Chapter 11

AN: well hi friends :) look who's here!

_Hey! -Charlie_

Yup she's here. So this chapter might be really bad.

_Excuse me?-Charlie_

Yeah. Bad student says what.

_...what?-Charlie_

There you go ;)

_Wait WHAT?-Charlie_

Your only making it worse for yourself. Aaaaanyway, you guys rock! All the feedback for this story is positive and I really appreciate it :)

_Your other story was shit-Charlie_

Yes thank you.

Review responses:

llys47- I loooove Les Mis :D very good music. (_Your a broadway nerd Court...-Charlie)_ grr...

WindWaker- I friggin despise auto correct. It ruins my life. Thank you for reviewing :)

CreCra- OMG WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! (_Many things.-Charlie)_ Charlie shut up. Oh and in the picture it's Nico leaning against Percy who's leaning against a tree :)

SincerelyYourSecret- oh Zeus no. No no no no no. I ain't goin there. LeoxHazel is where it's at XD I love HP :)

Soulneko- Thank you!

Sadie Breezey-O'Shea- aw thank you :3

XxFlickerxX- (_it wasn't 'that' cute. People get a hold of yourselves-Charlie_) oh my god this is torture. Thank you for reviewing!

percyROCKS4evr- awee thank you! (_Your such a sap Court- Charlie_)

I swear...why did I ask you to help me in the first place? Oh that's right, your too scared to get your own account and turned to me. Mhm. And I'm not giving you my phone to reply.

ONWARD!

:::::::::::::11

Nico leaned against Leo with a blissful smile on his face. He just gushed about him and Percy's little scene yesterday.

Leo smiled down at the younger boy. "That's really great for you Nico. I'm happy that your happy." He closed his eyes and leaned his head against Nico's back.

Nico was silent for a moment. Just taking it all in. Percy actually called them a couple. A 'couple'. Nothing else could have made him happier at that moment.

Actually, something might.

Nico cracked a grin and pushed off Leo. "Hey Leo...is Hazel here today?"

At the sound of Hazel's name Leo blushed dark red. "I-I think, I don't, I don't know." Nico laughed at his spluttering. "Did you need here for something?" Leo asked.

Nico shrugged. "Well sorta." He eyes Leo's neck from the corner of his eye. "I heard you've got some snazzy jewellery like me."

Leo blushed again. "O-oh y-yeah that." He strung his finger through the chain and pulled it out of his shirt. A gleaming purple and black orb was hanging there as Nico and Percy's blue one.

Nico smiled. He stood up and pulled Leo up by his hand. "Come along. We have things to do."

Leo furrowed his eyebrows. Nico dragged him to the door and left the Hades cabin.

"What type of things?" Leo asked.

Nico was about to reply, but a certain blonde bullet was storming around near by. The Ghost King stopped short, panic arising in his chest. Nico turns around to Leo. "Leo," he whispers, "what ever you do, don't tell Annabeth what the necklaces are or what we're up to right now. She's causing problems."

Leo looked confused but nodded anyway. Nico turned back around and made a beeline for the Big House, still dragging Leo behind him.

He flung open the door. Rachel sat on the couch with Hazel, making origami birds.

Nico smiled hugely. "Hey! What a coincidence! Hazel I was just looking for you." Hazel looked confused by his enthusiasm.

Nico led Leo over to the two girls. "Heeey Rachel. Do you have a closet anywhere?"

Rachel quirked an eyebrow. "What for?"

Nico smiled hugely and nodded his head up and down very slowly. Rachel cocked her head to the side. Nico started to move his head side to side, gesturing to Leo and Hazel.

Rachel leaned back slowly. "Nico...", she said. Nico gave an exasperated sigh.

"Lord Zeus woman, just tell me where the closet is!" Nico growled.

"Okay okay! Jeez." Rachel stood up and signed him to follow her. Nico grabbed Leo and Hazel by the wrists and pulled them along.

Rachel turned a corner and stopped outside a door. She held her hand out. "K. Here." Nico pushed her aside and shoved Leo and Hazel in and locked the door.

"HEY!" Leo screamed.

"Nico what the hell are you doing?!" Hazel screeched.

Nico knocked the door with his knuckle. "Have fun you two." He cackled and walked away.

"Nico I swear, when I get out of here I'm gonna whip your ass!"

"You can thank me later." He replied.

Rachel, just now realising his plan, walked up to him as he left. "Oh...well played Nico."

"Well if they don't realise the other has they're necklace now, they never will." He opened the door to the big House and stepped out. "Tell me when it happens." He shut the door and left.

:::::In the Closet:::::

Hazel kicked the door. "Ah! He makes me so irritated sometimes!" She huffed and slid down against the door. Leo was firmly pressed up against the wall.

Never had he thought he would be in such a tight space with such a beautiful girl. This caused him to blush and pressed harder against the wall.

The closet was about four feet wide and six feet long. And for some reason, there was about thirty empty card board boxes in the back of the closet. And you can only turn on the lights from the outside. It was almost pitch black, with only the light from outside shining under the door.

Hazel looked at Leo. She stared at him for a while, unable to take her yea off of the gorgeous boy a few foot away from her.

"Um Leo? Since we're gonna be stuck here for a while you should sit down."

Leo nodded and slowly shuffled over to her. Leo lowered himself to the ground with much difficulty because of the tight space. Once he was sitting, Hazel's shoulder was pressed against his.

Leo pressed his lips into a thin line. "Well this is...cozy."

Hazel couldn't help but giggle. She noticed a sparkling gleam coming from under Leo's shirt. Her giggles subsided and she raised a shaking hand.

She pulled out the chain Leo was wearing, revealing the purple sphere. Hazels breath hitched and grabbed her own chain. Leo quirked an eyebrow. "Hazel?..."

Hazel was speechless. It's _him_, she thought. She knew it was.

Hazel swallowed. "I guess now is a good time to tell you I broke up with Frank." Leo's eyes widen, as Hazel pulls out her own chain. Strung on it was a purple orb identical to Leo's.

Leo showed he was surprised for about five seconds. He looked at Hazel then started laughing.

Hazel glared at him. "Why is this funny?" She demanded. But Leo kept laughing. Hazel started to get annoyed. "Leo Valdez, either stop laughing or tell me-" she was cut off by Leo lifting her chin up. He pressed her lips against hers. Hazel blinked but kissed back.

Leo reached a hand up and caressed her face. Hazel wrapped her arms around his neck. He started laughing into the kiss and Hazel rolled her eyes.

When they're kiss started to get more heated, the door unlocked and they fell backwards still attached to one another.

They blushed like mad and looked up to see a girl with a mess of red hair.

"Woah...this is R rated. I shouldn't look at this." Rachel scuttled away with a red hue forming on her face.

Hazel and Leo looked at each other. Then both started laughing like maniacs.

I guess she will have to thank Nico later.

:::::::::::11

Sorry if that was crap. Charlie wrote the first half.

_Your a bitch Courtney-Charlie_

Takes one to know one. Don't we have such a great friendship guys? Yeah your never helping me again.

Kk sorry if this was reallllly long. Also, I have a poll up that really i would like you guys to vote on. Pwease :3

And if you review, what's your favourite color? Mines green :)

_No one cares- Charlie_

Fffff... Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court and Charlie


	12. Chapter 12

AN: hi everyone! So Charlie and I re read last chapter a few times and couldn't help but laugh at how obnoxious we sounded XD yeah she's actually a really great person and me beestest friend eeever (Emma and Audrey I love you guys too)

The last chapter of this story will be pretty long. I'm giving shout outs to everyone who ever reviewed :)

Review Responses:

CreCra- Of course I'll read your story!...when I find time XD but I will read it :) I promise. Ain't Hazel and Leo the cutest?

SincerelyYourSecret- I find that threesome pretty cute but I could never write it. Lol I'm Gryffindor :P I was pretty mad. I really wanted Ravenclaw...

WindWaker- gotta love Leo :)

I love that movie! I can't help but laugh at the name Humperdink XD I think I'll name my child that... I'm fourteen but I'm in seventh grade :P I didn't get held back but I had a very traumatising experience in first grade so my mom moved me to another school to re do it better when the school year ended. I'm sorry I'm explaining my life story, shut up Courtney.

TsukinArchangel- I want a friend with a cooler name like Guru...the coolest I know is River

llys47- Docta Who! Am I right?!

Andromeda Luna- wooooah dude! You've got it bad. Heres a story! My friend Nadine has a brother named NICO and I really wanted to be his friend and when I met him and she told him that he was all "K..." I was really upset.

percyROCKS4evr- Lazelllll :) I love them. We are something aren't we? XD

Onward!

:::::::::::::::::12

Frantic knocking came from the Poseidon cabins door. Percy groaned and was prepared to yell at who ever was bothering him, only to find Nico standing there. He smiled.

"Ey Nicky." He pulled him in and hugged him. "Why so panicky?" He mumbled against his hair.

Nico shrugged. "Oh ya know, just got ran over by a crazy blonde torpedo is all."

Percy gave an angry sigh. "She's still giving you crap too?" Nico nodded.

"This is getting out of hand Perce. Why can't we just tell her?"

The Sea Prince quirked an eyebrow. "Tell her what? She already knows."

Nico stared at him flabbergasted. "She already _knows_? Shit Perce, then what are we sneaking around for?!"

He raised both eyebrows now. "She knows what the necklaces are. And that I have one. And she thinks you have the other one. She isn't really mad at you, she's mad at me for not admitting it. She knows she's right but I won't tell her because I don't want to give her that satisfaction."

Nico nodded slowly. "Ok...ok." He leaned back to look at Percy. "But we will have to tell her sometime. This is crazy." Percy nodded.

"Yeah I know."

Nico held his hands and started to back away. "Well it's din-din time. We better go." He said.

Percy grabbed his wrists. "No. No, skip it." And started pulling Nico towards him. "Stay with meeeee!"

Nico sighed. Before he could reply, Percy wrapped him arms around Nico's waist and fell back onto his bed. He flipped over so Nico was under him. He sighed again.

"Perce."

"Yesh?" He asked. He buried his face in the crook of Nico's neck.

"Won't they wonder where we are?"

Percy kissed his neck and Nico bucked his hips to the side. "Probably. But only a few people will know where we are." Nico nodded, knowing who those people were.

Percy trailed his hands under the back of Nico's shirt. Nico was trying his hardest to resist but was finding it rather difficult. Percy breathed hot air down Nico's neck, which sent him mad.

A lingering hand traced circles on Nico's back. Percy kissed right below Nico's ear, that got him to cave.

Nico pulled Percy's head up gently and placed his lips on his own. They're lips moved in rhythm with each others. Nico's stomach started doing back flips.

Zeus knows how long he's waited for this.

:::::::In the Morning:::::::

Nico lay on his back, Percy's head on his bare chest. Both they're shirts came off at some point during they're little make out session that night.

Percy opened his eyes. He looked up at Nico who was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face. Percy then realised breakfast was probably soon, and he wasn't skipping that.

He got out of bed and pulled on a shirt. Percy walked back over and flicked The Ghost King's nose. He stirred but didn't wake up.

"Nico. Nicooo. Nico Nico Nicoooo." Percy prodded Nico's side with with his finger. Nico's eyes fluttered open but closed again just as fast.

"Go away." He said groggily.

Percy shook his head. "Nope. We're eating breakfast. We ain't skipping it." Nico groaned. "Fine be that way."

Nico smiled in satisfaction. But it was soon wiped off his face when a large mass crashed upon him.

"OW! Percy!" He opened his eyes and failed at pushing Percy off of him.

"Get uuuuup." He pleaded.

"I can't now that your on me."

"Try your best."

"Perce."

"Nicky."

"Percy get off me or I'll bite you."

::::::::::::::12

AN: crappy ending. I know.

But yeah. Please vote on the poll in my bio!...I think it's there. It's rather important.

And if you review, tell me which PJO/HoO character you would want to date and which one you want as a best friend :)

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	13. Chapter 13

AN: HOLY CRAP HOUSE OF HADES COVER TOMORROW (or May 31st depending on when your reading this) I AM FREAKING OUT GUYS.

Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix is finally off my reading list. BOUT TIME I FINISHED THAT ZEUS DANG BOOK.

I'm tired so I'm not going to reply to all the reviews. Only a few. But I'll get back on a regular schedule next chapter.

Review Responses:

SincerelyYourSecret- Hm well I'm horrible in school (average 90, not too bad but I'm paranoid about math) but I read a lot. Hermioneish...

CreCra- I love biting people. I bit my friend River today then she bit me. And we both have braces (I'm freakin ugly you guys) and it really hurt.

- Hehe! Humperdink sounds like a type of bread. When I hear Humperdink I think of Pumpernickel.

Eeep- ahem. I think I said earlier in the story that if you don't like the pairing then don't read. There cute together don't deny it.

Andromeda Luna- no no not yet! A few more chapters . I'm pondering when they should tell Annabeth. Charlie (bitch) is giving me a hard time about it and insists she helps me again. Ahhh yeah no.

ONWARD

:::::::::::::::::13

Percy and Nico ran at full speed towards the pavilion. Nico was trying to put his shirt on while running, and Percy was attempting to turn his around because he put it on backwards.

After Nico but Percy's finger for about thirty seconds, Percy declared it was time to leave for breakfast. Took some more persuasion to get Nico out of bed. And to out a shirt on.

They bounded onto the pavilion with a sigh of relief. Running was not they're cup of tea. Not Nico's anyway.

Percy and Nico glanced at smiled at each other and went off to they're tables. Nico plopped down on the bench and started wolfing down chocolate chip waffles (**AN: GA-ROSS**).

Hazel shuffled over with a satisfied smirk on her face. That meant trouble. Nico looked over at the Hephaestus table searching for Leo. He sat on the very edge of the bench not eating anything. His eyes were wide and he looked like he just got slapped in the face.

Nico narrowed his eyes and turned towards his sister. "What did you do to that innocent boy?" He asked accusingly. Hazel shrugged.

"Oh nothing too bad." She said. Hazel looked up with a grin. "Too bad for you, because I'm not one to kiss and tell."

Nico looked back at Leo. "More like smack and tell." Hazel laughed.

Nico quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you always here?" He asked.

Hazel gave a fake pained look. "Do you not want me here?"

"No, no. Just it seems like your here more than at Camp Jupiter."

She nodded. "That's true. I like it here." She looked up and scanned the pavilion. "It's peaceful and serene. It's nice to get away from constant screaming and yelling of battle. And I like seeing you guys." Hazel picked up her fork and jabbed it into a mountain of hash.

Nico nodded. He was about to say something but Hazel let out a short laugh.

He cocked his head to the side. "What?" He asked.

Hazel smiled. "This is getting old," she lowered her voice. "I know you know it too. But I'm not sure where you guys are in her eyes. So just to be safe, don't turn around."

"Wha...?" He turned around in his seat. Hazel let out an exasperated sigh.

"How come you never listen to me?" She asked, irritated.

Nico ignored her. Sitting about ten feet away at the Athena table, was a mess of blonde curls and deadly grey eyes. She was glaring at him. Nico was annoyed. This _was _getting old. But he wasn't going to confront her if Percy didn't want to. So he just glared back, more forcefully.

Saying Annabeth looked surprised was an understand meant. Saying she was completely appalled looking was more accurate.

He turned back around in his chair and stabbed his waffle with a knife. Nico lifted it up and examined it, still wedged in the knife. "I wish this was Annabeth's head."

Hazel scoffed. "Oh, come on Nico. Just go tell her."

He shook his head. "No. Percy doesn't want to. But I do so I'm going to talk to him about it."

Nico looked back at Leo. He was balancing a spoon on the tip of his nose. Nico smirked. He picked up a grape off his plate and aimed it at his nose.

He chucked the grape and it hit Leo right in the middle of his eyes. Leo yelped and fell backwards of his bench. Nobody noticed really, but Hazel doubled over in laughter and Nico pressed his lips into a line to stop him from laughing.

Leo sat up and glared at Nico. Nico got wide eyes and pointed at his sister. "Your girlfriend did it!" He yelled at him.

_That _got everyone's attention. Hearing 'girlfriend' or 'boyfriend' or 'dating' always excited the campers. Not just the Aphrodite kids like to gossip.

Hazel stopped laughing in an instant. Leo started to shrink back down to the floor as all eyes went from him to Hazel.

Nico smiled as Leo mouthed '_I hate you_.'

::::::::::::::::13

AN: filler chapter :P but I wanted to add some Lazel. There so much fun to write :D

SO, I am so excited for the cover! I'm not sure when the next update will be. Probably because I'll be crying over how beautiful Nico looks on the cover (or how ugly he is. That 'official' picture makes me cringe.) I also have Nysma this Saturday and I'm freaking out DX

Anyway, if you review then tell me what you want from the House of Hades. And if you review after you've seen the cover, tell me what you think!

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I am SO sorry I took so long to update! I've gotten really side tracked :P but I did well in NYSSMA :) 27/28

JustSoph- I know I'm sorry :( I'm very bad at proof reading. I feel like Nico or Leo or Frank will die. I'm hoping Frank. OMG! Wait wait wait, then there would be room for Nico to be in the seven! *GASP* oh Frank PLEASE die!...that's mean I'm sorry. Thanks for reviewing :D

llys47- oh my Godric your so sweet :*3 I'm sorry I take so long -_- and thx for reviewing!

SincerelyYourSecret- I couldn't have said it better myself! The way Rick describes Nico, he sounds really sexy and he's not that much younger than me ;) Percy better stay with the Greeks or else Rick is going to have a lot of angry fans on the phone. Shanks for reviewing :)

CreCra- at first glance (lol my first story :P ) I thought it was Nico and I was SO happy and screamed "NICO MY LOVE!" But it was freakin Percabeth and I got mad. Yeah Nyssma! Do you participate? If you do then cool :3 thank you for reviewing!

WindWaker- I feel like Rick didn't even know that was Percy... Cuz he tweeted and said Nico was on the cover and Percy does looks a hell of a lot like Nico. That proves how horrible the artist is. Thanks for reviewing

Andromeda Luna- angsty scenes are the best scenes :***( even though I can't write them. Nico is my bby he can't die! And please update Different :3 Thanks for reviewing! :)

:::::::::::::::14

Percy's room at home wasn't necessarily big. It wasn't small either. But Percy sometimes felt claustrophobic when sitting in it alone. And more nowadays with that annoying necklace on.

Don't get him wrong. He loves it. Especially the person that has the other. But it's not doing what it's supposed to. Leo said the necklaces turn fully the colour the partners represent, when they make they're love known to the public. Nico's for instance, would turn completely black, while Percy's blue. But it hasn't happened yet. And he figured out why.

They still haven't told Annabeth yet.

It's been a long time. Almost four weeks, and she still doesn't know.

"Percy..."

Well, she does know but she wants to be proved right.

"Perce?"

And he does want to tell her. But Percy's afraid of what she'll say. Will she criticise him? Or Nico? She probably will an-

"GAAAHH!" Percy's thoughts were interrupted by a wet feeling in his ear. He started rubbing the inside and looked to his right to see the cause of this.

Sitting there was Nico, too innocently wiping his finger on Percy's bed sheets. "Well that was gross." Percy scowled.

"Oh yeah? Well why the hell did you do that?" He asked irritated.

Nico shrugged. "You didn't hear me calling your name five gazillion times so I had to take extreme measures." Nico glanced up at Percy. "What were you thinking about?"

Percy let out a long dramatic sigh. "Annabeth." He said simply.

Nico sighed too. "What happened to us telling her? The worst she could do is yell at us or say 'hehe I was right along!'" Nico imitated an irritating girls voice when he said that. Percy couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if its even worth telling. She knows she's right so I don't get why she needs to here it from us." Percy smoothed his finger over his blue and black orb.

Nico shrugged. "She likes to take pride in herself. Her fatal flaw remember?" Percy nodded. Nico squinted his eyes then opened them wide and smiled. "Hey, tell you what. Next time we're both at camp we'll tell her. And who cares what she has to say. I swear on the River Styx."

Percy leaned towards Nico and him a short but sweet kiss on the lips. He pulled back and smiled. "I do too."

:::::::::::::14

Short and really Crap-py ending.

So I need your heeelp! Sorta...does anyone know any good fanfictions having to do with like Lazel or Percico or Thalico? I can't find anymore and I've resigned to, HARRY POTTER fanfiction :0 don't get me wrong, I freaking love Harry Potter. But I feel weird reading fanfiction about it. The actual books are the best :) so if you have any good recommendations please tell me :)

And should the next chapter be Lazel or when they tell Annabeth? Please tell me so I can act like I know what I'm doing :B

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	15. Chapter 15

AN: ahh! Sorry this took so long :( screw the Lazel chapter I'm too lazy to write one -.- they're hard to write about!

Sweet baby Hercules! (I watched that for the first time last night) 91 reviews?! Oh my Godric thank you guys :*) to be honest I didn't think I'd even get 20. You guys are amazing and everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed will be acknowledged in the epilogue! Yes there will be an epilogue. And sadly this is the last real chapter :*( waaaaa! I

**JustSoph**: hmm well that's not smart cuz ya know some people probably haven't read the Kane Chronicles. So scratch that idea XD Nico will probably die. Or Leo. My bubu's ;( Rick said Nico isn't getting a PoV. Probably because he dies

**Andromeda Luna**: Percy's butt was HUGE on the cover! I'll make sure to check out your oneshots :) does your username happen to do with Harry Potter?

**Guest**: is that a story? Sorry I don't really understand what you said XD

**SincerelyYourSecret**: I've never read a LukexPercy. Maybe I'll give it a shot. Peace Phoenix is a really talented writer :) I love his/her stories.

**WindWaker**: aw thanks you :) I actually have not read too many Lazel and I can't find any good Thalico -.-

**CreCra**: OMG I THINK THAT ALL THE TIME! I mean like, either they are gay or people think thy are XD that would so adorable if they were :D u no like Lazel? It hard to read ma story den? :*( HA JK

**Infection of War**: Thank you kind person :)

**llys47**: hehe :) hope your breathing fine now. Was it Andromeda Luna? She has great stories.

**XxFlickerxX**: THANK YOU :D :D

**Ashlyn di Angelo**: shank you :3

**PleaseDeleteThisAccount2575**: :D fluff fluff. Fluffy stuffed animals...ahem

**vampireharry the 2**: shank you you wonderful person :)

**AkemiClover27**: sure why not? I used to know a kid name Xavierz who was three years younger than me and tried to kiss me :P

WOW that was long

::::::::::::::::::15

"Percy, stop treading your feet!" Nico said irritated.

Percy trudged down the path to the lake. Nico was walking behind him, urging him to go faster.

Percy groaned. "Whhhhy?" He blinked his eyes a few times. "And why did you wake me up at 8 in the morning?" He asked.

Nico put his hands on Percy's back and started to push him. "Perce, it's 2 in the afternoon."

Percy widened his eyes. He took off running so fast, Nico fell flat on his face. Nico shouted at him and started to run after Percy.

"Percy, where are you going?!" He yelled.

"I have no idea!" Percy shouted over his shoulder. Nico gave an exasperated look and ran faster. He caught up and was about four feet from Percy.

"Perce-", Percy stopped short and Nico rammed into him. Nico was about to give a snide comment, but saw what made him stop.

Annabeth sat calmly on a tree stump, typing away on Daedalus' (_AN: Did I spell that right?_) laptop. Her blonde curls were bunched up in a messy bun with pencils stuck in it.

Percy glanced over at Nico. "Now or never Nicky." He said.

Nico nodded and strutted towards Annabeth. Percy scrambled up close behind him, with a sort of sullen look on his face. Nico cleared his throat a few feet away from Annabeth. She looked up at him, her cloudy grey eyes piercing through his dark brown ones. Her face showed surprise but then quickly was replaced with a sort of mocking smile.

"Hello Nico." She said curtly. "I've been wondering when you'd get the nerve to approach me." She flicked a piece of hair out of her face.

Nico couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Oh please." He turned around and grabbed Percy's wrist, pulling him into view. Annabeth's eyes instantly went to his neck, his necklace shining in the sunlight. She pursed her lips.

"Still wearing that trashing dog collar I see?" She asked.

Nico scrunched up his nose. Dog collar? She has to be joking.

"Why yes." Nico replied. "He is." He took his necklace out if his shirt. "And so am I."

Annabeth gave a horrified look at the necklace. Then she plastered a triumphant smile on her face and pointed her finger at Percy. "Ha! I told you! I was right!"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You told me? I never said you were wrong or disagreed with you. I just wouldn't tell you. And now I regret not doing so because this was easy." He turned to Nico. "And pointless."

Nico nodded. "Well Annabeth, I hope your happy that you were right about something that everybody else was too." He turned around and linked arms with Percy. "So if you don't mind, we're going to go make out now."

Annabeth widened her eyes. "Wh-what?"

Percy and Nico laughed as they walked away. Percy looked down at the Ghost King. "Are we really?" He asked.

Nico shrugged with a smile on his face. "Only if you want to."

::::::::::::

"That was rather easy don't you think?"

Percy nodded. Him and Nico were sitting, Percy laying, down by the lake. Nico was ripping up pieces of grass and placing them on Percy's face.

"I kind of wanted to slap her in the face though. She's so obnoxious." Percy sat up, the pieces of grass fluttering off his face.

Nico look out onto the water. A question he's been meaning to ask Percy popped into his mind.

"Hey Perce." Percy looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you break up with Annabeth anyway?"

Percy raised his eyebrows. "I didn't." Nico gave him a look. "No I mean _I_ didn't break up with Annabeth. She broke up with me."

Nico squinted his eyes. "Why?"

Percy shrugged and looked at the water. "I'm not completely sure. But I'm guessing its because she realised I like guys." He reached for Nico's hand and laced they're fingers together. "Being stuck in Tartarus with her for so long I guess she noticed I wasn't acting so 'boyfriendish' to her. She thought that me saying 'As long as were together' meant I was going to shower her with affection. To be honest, I just said that because I was glad I wasn't going down alone. I would even be glad if I was down there with Jason."

Percy looked at Nico. "Did that make sense?"

"Sort of." Nico smiled. "I'm just surprised you were so okay with it. You kind of just like let it slide by."

"Well it was bound to happen eventually, us breaking up. So I just went with it. I go with the flow." He flashed his trademark grin and ruffled his hair.

"Perce that's the cheesiest saying ever." Nico smacked his hand away. "Come up with something original."

Percy rubbed his chin in a mad movie villain way. "Okay. How about... I drift with the current?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "That still has to do with water."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with water? You can't swim?" He asked accusingly.

"No I just don't like it."

Percy shook his head. "I do not approve of this." He grabbed Nico around the waist and threw him over his shoulder. Percy stood up and started to jog closer to the lake.

"Percy!" Nico yelled.

"Nope." He threw Nico into the water. Nico stayed under for a few seconds before coming to the surface. He was fuming.

Percy started laughing and jumped in after him. Percy made an air bubble and brought Nico towards him.

They're now fully black and blue orbs danced around in the water as they had a kiss that totally topped Annabeth's any day.

:::::::::::::::::::15

AN: noooo! Well that's it folks :( after this is the epilogue and then it's oveeeer!

I love you all. Like really. You are SO amazing. Every single on of you.

So, if you review tell me what your favorite part was! Wow that sounds self centered...okay only say it if you want to.

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	16. Epilogue

:::::::::::Epilogue

_22 YEARS LATER_

"So you know that snake I killed? Yeah, it was a seven foot long copperhead. I almost got bit."

"You know that dragon I slayed? Yeah, it was a fifty foot tall Hungarian horntail. I almost died." She snapped.

"Geez T, who shoved a bee up your butt?"

Tristan sighed. She looked over at her mom hopefully. Her mother looked up and gave a small smile and a wink.

"T?"

She sighed again and looked at him. "Nothing Sam. Just...um I'll be back." Tristan got up from her place next to him and walked a short distance to a nearby tree, which was being occupied already by a snoozing couple underneath.

She sat down next to one of the sleeping figures. Tristan prodded her finger into the man's side.

"Nico?"

He stirred and opened his dark charcoal eyes. Nico looked up at the blonde headed girl and smiled.

"Hey Tristan. What's going on?" He asked.

Tristan sighed, (for about the hundredth time that day), and looked back at Sam, his dark brown hair clearly visible from where she was.

"How did you fall in love with Percy?" She asked timidly.

Nico gasped in mock surprise. "Tristan Grace? Asking me about love? What has the world come to?!"

Tristan narrowed her terrifying blue eyes. Nico put up his hands in surrender.

"Okay okay." He smirked. "You look so much like your father."

Tristan sighed, sadly this time. "Yeah well, I guess I can't retort, considering I never knew him."

Nico smiled and moved his arm to the side in a welcoming gesture. Tristan layed down next to him and rested her head on Nico's shoulder.

"Great man he was. You would've liked him."

She nodded. "I've heard this all before. From you especially." She pressed her lips together. "So, Percy?"

Nico couldn't help but give a small laugh. "Why so interested?"

"No reason... Just curious is all."

He nodded slowly and looked at down at the sleeping figure beside him. "Okay. Well, I'll save that for when your older."

Tristan gave him an incredulous look. "I'm thirteen!"

"Yeah, and it happened when I was fourteen. So you got a year to go missy."

She huffed and crossed her arms. She noticed a chain around his neck and pulled it out. "Can you at least tell me what this is?"

Nico grinned and leaned down to her ear. "Legend has it," he whispered, "that two people who find identical necklaces in the water are destined to be soulmates."

She snorted. "Suuuuuuuuure. Where'd you think of that one?"

He shrugged and smiled. "You never know. It could be true." He scrunched his nose and nudged her head. "Now get off me. Just your head weighs about 90 pounds."

Tristan pouted and sat up. Stretching, she looked back over at Sam.

"Ah...I'm going to go down to the stream." She said.

Nico nodded. "Oki doki loki." He said cheerfully. "Don't be gone long or else your mom will have a conniption. And who knows what Sam will do."

She rolled her eyes and trotted down the hill to the little stream. She sighed, in content, and sat on a rock near the edge. Little fish swam around in front of her. Tristan poked a finger in the water and swirled it around the fish.

_'Don't the hurt ze fishiez_!' Percy would always say to her. Her godfather would reply '_Slice them to bits_.'

She let out out a tiny chuckle from thinking about them. They're so perfect together. Tristan wants a relationship like that. All she needs to know is how to maintain one. If only Nico would tell her!

She groaned and rested her head on her hand. She was at peace until a voice behind disturbed her.

"Don't you hurt the fishies."

She smiled and turned around, locking her electric blue eyes with the crisp golden ones.

"Wouldn't dream of it. What are you doing on here?" Tristan asked.

Sam shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing." He sat down next her. "Actually, my mom sent me down here. Not sure why though. Probably wanted to make out with my dad."

Tristan scrunched her nose. "Thanks for the image Sam."

"No problemo." He scooted closer to her and to the water. He tilted his head to the side and pointed at the water. "I thought you weren't gonna hurt za fishies!"

She widened her eyes. "I didn't!" She looked at the water and saw a glimmer of white floating around. Tristan cautiously reached her hand in the freezing water and pulled it out. She opened her palm to reveal a white chain with a white and black orb strung on it.

Tristan furrowed her eyebrows. "Wha...?"

Sam's face lit up. "Hey! I have that exact same necklace! Not with me though." He ran his finger over the orb. "Weird. Do you think it means something?"

Tristan lifted her head up slowly. She turned around and looked up the hill at her godfather. Was what he said a myth? Of course it was. Who ever heard of magic necklaces guiding you to your soulmate? Pfft. Sure.

But it did kind of make sense. Maybe he's right. It could be true. Maybe Percy will spill about it a little...

She looked back at Sam and gazed into his pools of gold. "Yeah. Maybe."

He smiled and leaned back on his elbows. "So what's a Hungarian horntail?"

:::::::::::Epilogue

AN: GAH! It's over! You don't understand how fun it was to write this chapter :D thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I'm waaaay too lazy to list everyone so I'll just reply to reviews. Oh, and 102 reviews?! I love you guys to pieces :*)

_Infection of war_: quick! Sew it back on! Lol thanks for reviewing!

_CreCra_- awwwwww I'm gonna miss your reviews! OMG, if Frank stayed behind, then Nico could be part of the seven! Oh Zeus now I'm excited, Frank you better die! Jk. Thanks for reviewing! Chao :3

_WindWaker_: hmm maybe ;) thank you for your continued support :) love you 3

_MargretheP_: thank you :) that means a lot

_Andromeda Luna_: aaaah. I'm very ugly. I have CUUUUUUURLY brown her and HUGE blue eyes and glasses and don't get me started about my teeth. Thanks for reviewing every single chapter! I always looked forward to your reviews :) TA -TA for now!

_XxFlickerxX_: heheh. That was one of my favorites too :) I might post some more. Who knows ;) thanks for reviewing!

_JustSoph_: I'm with you there :D Percico story is coming right after the House of Hades. Thanks for reviewing!

_llys47_: I'm lazy too. A lot. Thanks for reviewing!

_vampireharry the 2_: *-* thank your for that wonderful review :)

_Maneo In Gloria_: thank you! :D

That's it folks! I love you all :) and if your review, tell me an interesting fact about yourself! And maybe I'll use it in my next story ;)

Till next time!

~Courtney


End file.
